


Friends and Snowy Days

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) Drabbles [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Community: fandomhits, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, Snow, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Ed realizes you're never too old for a little snowy fun.





	

Ed watched the neighborhood kids playing in the falling snow. It reminded him of the snowy days he spent with Al and Winry together when they were little. He missed the snowball fights that turned into an all out war. Even if Winry always managed to beat them both. When they were done Al would always slip him half of his own snack for not picking a fight with her. He really missed those days. Ed called out for Noah and Alfonse to meet him the yard. There was no reason they couldn't have a snowball fight of their own.


End file.
